Door handles are present on nearly every door in a home. Typically these handles rotate to retract a latch and allow the door to be swung open. Then, in almost every case, the handle automatically returns to its original home position with the latch extending from the door stile once again. Handle return components can be prone to wear after repeated use over time. As these components wear, the force available to return the handle to the home position weakens. In some cases, where the handle is a lever, the weight of the lever causes a torque around the axis of rotation and may eventually lead to the handle sagging, i.e. resting below an intended home position.
Some handles are biased to a home position by features incorporated into the case of a mortise lock. These embodiments may require replacement of an entire lock if the lever return mechanism becomes worn. In other existing embodiments, biasing features are integrated with escutcheons on either side of the door. Escutcheons, however, are often uniquely configured for placement on either an interior or exterior side of door. As a result, the handing of the door must be known in order to acquire the proper set of escutcheons with integrated biasing features.
There is a need for a handle return design that allows for improvements associated with the installation or replacement of these elements eliminating the need for prior knowledge of a door's handing.